Just a Practical Joke?
by lavenderbrown47
Summary: It starts as a Practical Joke, James send Lily a "Secret Love Letter." After a few weeks of sending letters, James falls into a deeper love for her than before. How will this story end? Please Read and Review, This is my first one, so check out my writing


James Potter and Sirius Black were sitting on the grass in their favorite spot by the lake on a warm spring day. They were having a conversation that had James acting frantic. He was stressing out over something he usually wouldn't ever stress out about. Lily Evans.

"James, you need to breathe," Sirius told his best friend as he stretched out under his back on the cool shade of the tree that stretched over them. "You need to let the girls come to YOU. Its not like you couldn't have any girl you wanted."

"I know, but none of the girls that come to me are good enough," James replied. "I've tried to get Lily Evans to go out with me for five years now, since since…I first laid eyes on her first year, on the train, but yet she still refuses the first day of school my first year to get Lily Evans to go out with me but she won't. What's wrong with me? " He looked at his best friend as if waiting for an answer.

James Potter was a fifth year student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He had light eyes and long black hair reaching his ears. James Potter only wanted one girl in the entire school: Lily Evans. with her gorgeous, long, light red hair, light green eyes that could warm a fire, or turn it to ice, she was the prettiest thing since heaven.

Since she was always around three or four friends, it was hard for James to pull her aside and seriously tell her how he felt. Every time he asked her in front of her friends she refused with a disgusted look.

"Prongs, my friend," Sirius looked at James, calling him by his nickname "You need to get over her, it's not like you to obsess of over a girl. Come on its just Lily."

"Yeah, but its iLilyi, Padfoot." James persisted.

"Snap out of it," Sirius retorted. In an attempt to cheer James up, he changed the subject by saying, "It's the time of year where we have to do our yearly prank, what should we do?"

"Well," James thought, taking his mind off Lily for a moment. "How about the usual?"

"For everyone?" Sirius asked as his eyes lit up.

"Yeah…. everyone, including Lily," James steadily replied.

Sirius sighed, shaking his head as he realized his attempt to distract his friend clearly hadn't worked.

(A/N) Now at this point I will pull back from the story and explain some things. James fell in love with Lily the moment he saw her. Now that he realized that him obsessing over her wouldn't do any good, he was going to give up, and throw away a chapter of his life that had consumed him. He wanted to get back at Lily so that she too felt the pain he felt.

Now back to the story….

James absentmindedly scanned the ground with his eyes; they fell on Remus Lupin walking across the grounds with Lily.

James fumed.

Remus looked over and saw James. He waved goodbye to Lily and ran to James, who met him halfway.

Remus had short brown hair, blue eyes, and a face that always looked kind and tired, even when he was mad. He had a scar running down his left cheek that was the only physical indication that he was a werewolf.

"James, you won't believe what just happened." Remus started comma without a hello. "Professor Flitwick was demonstrating the Summoning Charm to me and he used Professor McGonagall chair as an example. When she stood up, he took her chair, and she didn't notice! She tried to sit down, but fell on the floor instead." Remus started to laugh again.

James was too distracted to laugh. "Why were you talking to her?"

"She had watched McGonagall fall also, that's why we were laughing," Remus replied meekly. "I didn't know I wasn't suppose to."

"Prongs, Moony, come over here!" Sirius shouted. James and Remus walked over in silence. "So what are we going to do next week?" Sirius asked when the other two came closer.

"Hmmm," James thought. "We have to outdo last year."

"That's going to be hard," Remus remembered. "Last year we put the swamp in the Entrance Hall."

"Well, why don't we work our way up by starting with one person?" suggested Sirius.

"Yeah!" James exclaimed, his evil self coming out. "Lets start with Lily."

Remus shot a questionable look at Sirius. "I'll tell you later," He answered so only Remus could here. Then he said louder for James to hear also, "How about we fill her pillow with bubotuber puss?"

"No, that's not good enough," James, replied. "How about we poison her food with a sleeping potion?"

"NO!" Remus said sternly, "That crosses the line, even for you two."

"It's got to be something she won't expect…since I can't do anything to her food." James said for a few minutes, occasionally muttering to himself. Sirius and Remus began a game of silent hangman with some parchment Remus had pulled out, so as not to disturb their friend.

Finally after about fifteen minutes, James cried out with an idea.

"I know, I'll send a letter, a love letter, and I'll sign it, 'Your Secret Admirer' and then I'll tell her its all a joke."

"Are you sure that's what you want to do?" Sirius asked in a concerned voice.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I want to do," James said in desperation.

Remus rolled his eyes. He had seen enough of James's plans blow up in his face to know that this one wouldn't be any different. He looked at his watch.

"Oh! I got to go make sure that the first years picked up all of their stuff. Tell Peter that I'll meet up with him in the common room at six o'clock, so we can go down to the library for History of Magic tutoring. He rushed of towards the castle.

"Where is Peter?" James asked.

Peter Pettigrew was the fourth person in their little group. He was a short fat boy, and not very intelligent. He was tutored in every class, but he was fun to have around.

"Anyway, back to the letter," James said, not to be distracted. James dug in his bag for some parchment. "How should I start this?" he asked Sirius.

Sirius, having known James for five years, knew that there was no way to talk him out of it, so he might as well have fun with it. "Start it out 'My Dearest, Most Beloved Lily,'" he suggested.

"Oh that's good," James said scribbling it down. He thought for a moment and finally dictated to himself and Sirius:

"My Dearest, Most Beloved Lily,

As I watch you from afar, I can't but help and wish I was beside you. I wish I could listen to your every thought, feel your every fear, just be your best friend. I wish I was holding you when you're scared, and helping you when you're hurt. I LOVE you Lily Evans, but I can't say who I am, because of fear. Fear of rejection, fear of confrontation, and most of all, fear of a broken heart. I love you until Heaven shines itself on someone else other than you. I Love you

Your Secret Admirer.'"

"Whoa, how did you come up with that?" Sirius asked in admiration.

"I bounced off your first sentence and it just came to me." James replied modestly, "Come on, I want to send this tonight." They both got up and headed to the Owlery.

The next morning at breakfast Lily sat down just as the mail came. A school owl came up to her and dropped a letter with strange handwriting on it. She opened it curiously. She read the letter, her eyes getting bigger after each line. As she got to the end, she mumbled, "Oh…my."


End file.
